Wybrałam życie
by NiktTaki
Summary: I wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że wybrałam życie... O Elenie i o tym, jak mogłoby być.


**Wybrałam życie**

Nigdy nie myślałam, że będę żyła właśnie tak. Nigdy nie sadziłam, że słowa, które wypowiem, decyzje, które podejmę, ludzie, których pokocham, nie sądziłam, że to doprowadzi mnie właśnie tu, gdzie teraz jestem. Może na tym właśnie polega dorosłość? Gdy zdajemy sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się kiedyś myliliśmy. Co jest największym zaskoczeniem mojego życia? Jestem szczęśliwa.

Wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że wybrałam życie. Zawsze. Najpierw postanowiłam, że nie chcę być wampirem, że nie potrafiłabym żyć wiecznie. Pierwszym krokiem była ta najbardziej błacha decyzja, że kiedyś chcę umrzeć.

Lata mijały. Spokojne, przepełnione miłością i zaufaniem. Wybrałam Stefana, a Damon odszedł, obiecawszy, że zapomni jak kochać. Było dobrze, tak po ludzku ale ten, którego kochałam nie był człowiekiem, by mogło mu to wystarczyć. Miałam dwadzieścia dwa lata w dniu, w którym przyszedł Damon i namieszał w moim życiu, przyczynił się do tego, że znów wybrałam życie. Te, którego jeszcze nigdy nie zaznałam, tak bardzo przez to kuszące.

Byłam na przyjęciu z okazji zaręczyn jakiejś kuzynki pani burmistrz. Stefan musiał zostać i udawać, że nie daje rady chodzić. Wszystko przez jakiegoś dzieciaka, który nie miał prawa jazdy i wpadł w poślizg, uderzając w samochód mojego chłopaka. Musieliśmy utrzymywać pozory.

Stałam samotnie i sączyłam trzeci kieliszek szampana. W tle słyszałam muzykę, do której tak dawno temu tańczyłam na balu maturalnym. Wszystko było takie nudne, matowe, sztuczne.

Wyczułam go. Wiedziałam, że tam jest, zanim jeszcze usłyszałam jego głos, poczułam jego zapach, poznałam sprężyste kroki. Wiedziałam.

- Witaj Eleno - wyszeptał na tyle cicho, żebym tylko ja mogła go usłyszeć.

- Damon

Nie zadawałam pytań. Do tej pory jestem pewna, że nie chciałabym poznać odpowiedzi.

- Zatańczysz?

Podałam mu dłoń. Zmęczoną, bladą, drżącą. W chwili, gdy jego ramiona oplotły moje ciało poczułam to, z czym pożegnałam się już dawno. Poczułam krzyk uwiązany w moim sercu. To bunt. Nigdy nie zapomnę chwili, w której po raz pierwszy żegnałam się z Damonem. Nie zapomnę tego, jak nie chciałam pozwolić mu odejść. Pobiegłam do niego i pocałowałam z myślą, że nie robię tego dla siebie. Kłamałam.

- Pomyśl przez chwilę, że twoje życie mogłoby być inne, że mogłoby być życiem. Takim prawdziwym – szepnął muskając wargami moje ucho, a ja poczułam, że moje ciało zamiera. – Wyobraź sobie wietrzne Chicago, dom z czerwonej cegły. Pomyśl o mężu, który spędzi z tobą Twoje życie. Czy możesz to zobaczyć? Miałabyś pracę, mogłabyś osiągnąć coś, co dałoby twoim dzieciom ideał, do którego mają dążyć. Dzieci. Dwójka albo trójka. Uśmiechnięte, silne, pełne radości. Są właśnie tym, czego Stefan nie może ci dać. Nie chcę, żebyś cierpiała. Jeśli zdecydujesz, że to co jest teraz, jest lepsze, zostań. Proszę cię tylko o to, żebyś się zastanowiła. Czy nie wolisz być po prostu człowiekiem? Nie wolisz żyć tak, aby być naprawdę szczęśliwą? Pomyśl kim będziesz za trzydzieści, czterdzieści lat, kim będzie wtedy Stefan? Chcesz tego, Eleno? Czy tego właśnie chcesz?

Jego słowa rozbrzmiewały echem w mojej głowie, gdy wypuścił mnie z objęć. Jego oczy patrzyły tak, jakby wreszcie odważył się powiedzieć coś, czego nie powiedział przy naszym pierwszym pożegnaniu. Dopiero lata później zdałam sobie sprawę, że w pewien sposób było to „żegnaj" a nie „do widzenia".

Wróciłam do Stefana, nie wyobrażałam sobie w tamtym momencie, że mogłabym zrobić coś innego. Wróciłam lecz dni mijały mi na zastanawianiu się, co powinnam, czego chcę.

Minęły trzy tygodnie, od mojej rozmowy z Damonem. Znów, kolejny raz wybrałam życie, te, które jeszcze nie istniało, a za sprawą Kogoś mogło zaistnieć. Był wieczór. Weszłam do domu, który zawsze mogłam nazwać swoim, pokonałam schody, zakręty i znalazłam się w pokoju, w którym wszystko co się zaczęło, miało się skończyć. Stefan leżał na łóżku. Wyglądał jak… cierpienie. Tylko to porównanie wpadło mi do głowy.

- Stefanie, ja… Ja chcę odejść – powiedziałam.

Popatrzył na mnie z gorzkim zrozumieniem i zrezygnowaniem, wyczuwalnym w jego oddechu.

- Nie spytam cię, dlaczego Eleno, jestem pewien, że nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Powiedz mi tylko, czy odchodzisz do Damona?

- Nie

W ciszy zbierałam swoje rzeczy, wyjmowałam z szuflad bluzki, skarpety, zdejmowałam książki z półek. Było zbyt wiele słów, które chciałam wypowiedzieć, a równocześnie zbyt wiele bólu, bym była w stanie to zrobić. Moje odejście było okrutne. Czułam jak Stefan na mnie patrzy, jak jego serce bije z bezsilności i niewiedzy.

- Twoje życie nie musi się zmienić. Wyjeżdżam do Chicago, znajdę pracę, dom, rodzinę… - w tym momencie zawahałam się – ja… ja…

Chciałam do niego podbiec, pocałować tak, żeby nigdy nie zapomnieć smaku jego ust, dotyku dłoni. Nie zrobiłam tego. Nie było pożegnań, nie było ostatniego pocałunku, ostatniego uścisku silnych ramion. Wstałam z podłogi, z której chwilę wcześniej zebrałam do torby parę szpilek i wyprostowałam się. Otworzyłam usta i przez chwilę zapragnęłam cofnąć wszystko to, co powiedziałam. Chwila jednak minęła, odwróciłam się i przechodząc przez próg jego pokoju nie zawahałam się. Wiedziałam, że od tej pory nie mogę się wahać, nie mogę patrzeć wstecz, bo zrani to mnie i wszystkich tych, których jeszcze pokocham.

Wróciłam do domu roztrzęsiona, zmęczona i zdeterminowana, by natychmiast rozpocząć nowe życie. Wpadałam do kuchni i pierwsze co zrobiłam, to rozpłakałam się. Alaric podbiegł do mnie i przytulił, nie pytając o nic. Nagle opowiedziałam mu wszystko, każdą rzecz, która dusiłam w sobie od miesięcy. Jego jedyną odpowiedzią były trzy słowa, na których zbudowałam swój dzisiejszy świat.

- Jadę z tobą

Dni mijały, a ja powoli zaczęłam przyzwyczajać się do tego, że potrafię zapomnieć o braciach Salvatore. Poszłam do szkoły pielęgniarskiej, każdego dnia ratowałam ludzi, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu ktoś uratuje mnie.

Rok zajęło mi znalezienie tego, czego szukałam i znalazłam to w miejscu, w którym szukać nie miałam prawa. To był wyjątkowo napięty dzień. Ekipa lekarzy, z którymi pracowałam straciła pacjenta, starszego pana o wyjątkowo miłym usposobieniu. Rick usłyszał od ucznia, że jest beznadziejnym nauczycielem, i że ponad polowa klasy nie ma do niego odrobiny szacunku. Krzyczeliśmy. Na siebie, na ściany, na nasze problemy i nagle w całym tym krzyku zaczęliśmy się całować.

To było tak proste. Nagle, pośród fundamentów nowego życia, znalazłam kogoś, przed kim nic nie musiałam ukrywać. Odskoczyliśmy od siebie gwałtownie, by po chwili patrzeć na siebie z tym wielkim, pierwotnym zdumieniem. Czy po całym tym czasie, po wszystkich rzeczach, które straciliśmy mamy prawo być szczęśliwi?

Po kilku miesiącach byliśmy małżeństwem. Muzyka, biała suknia, rodzina, która wydawała się być zadowolona, przysięga, która nie była kłamstwem. Miłość, jakiej nigdy w życiu nie czułam.

Jestem szczęśliwa. Mówię to po siedmiu latach spędzonych z Alarickiem Nie jestem męczennicą i porzucając Stefana wiedziałam, że będę w stanie czuć radość. Gdyby miało być inaczej, nie odeszłabym. Jestem w ciąży. Każdego dnia w wietrznym Chicago budzę się z myślą, że jestem człowiekiem, że chcę nim być. Otulam swój napuchnięty brzuch ramionami i mam nadzieję, że moje dziecko kiedyś dokona wyborów, które zapewnią mu szczęście, że nigdy nie znajdzie się w sytuacjach, w których byłam ja, gdy musi zranić ludzi, których kocha tylko po to, żeby mogli pozostać żywi.

Widziałam dziś Stefana. W oddali, patrzył na mnie i jestem zadowolona z faktu, że nie wie, iż go dostrzegłam. Wyglądał jakby pogodził się z tym, że odeszłam, nie był już cierpieniem. Wybrałam życie i on chyba wreszcie zrozumiał co to oznacza. Wybierając życie, decydujemy się na śmierć.


End file.
